No me dejes nunca
by Mokuren8
Summary: Shuichi teme que Yuki esté enfadado por llegar tarde a casa.


NO ME DEJES NUNCA  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Llegaba tarde a casa. La grabación de hoy duró más de la cuenta pues no quedaba bien del todo y tuvimos que repetirla varias veces hasta que quedamos satisfechos con ella.  
  
K decidió acompañarnos para evitar que nos metiéramos en problemas.  
  
K: - venga todos al coche, que si no mañana no habrá quien os saque de la cama para continuar con la grabación.  
  
Ryuichi: - yo también vengo.  
  
Ryuichi saltó al cuello de Hiro propinándole un suave y dulce beso en los labios que hizo que a todos los presentes y sobre todo al mismo guitarrista de BL se le subieran los colores y a los otros no saber que decir ni a donde mirar.  
  
K: - vale, pero dejaros de tantas carantoñas, el coche es grande, pero no es una cama – y diciendo esto les guiñó un ojo – os dejaremos antes a vosotros, así Hiro no se retrasará mañana.  
  
Ante el comentario de K, Hiro se sonrojó aun más, Ryuichi le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se separó un poco dejándole que se relajara.  
  
Hiroshi Nakano guitarrista de BL y Ryuichi Sakuma cantante de NG se llevaban a las mil maravillas, se entendían perfectamente, parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Comían juntos, sabían cuando uno estaba de mal humor y cuando no, se iban juntos después de cada grabación y con solo mirarse a los ojos sabían lo que se querían decir el uno al otro. Ellos eran pareja, vivían juntos y estaban enamorados, como Yuki y yo, aunque a mi me daban un poco de envidia pues yo quería que mi relación con Yuki fuera como la de ellos.  
  
Ryuichi: - ¿qué te pasa, Shu-chan? – preguntó sobresaltándome.  
  
Shuichi: - no, no me pasa nada.  
  
El cantante llevaba un tiempo observándole y el no se había dado cuenta.  
  
Ryuichi: - no te preocupes por Yuki, seguro que no está enfadado, Tohma le ha llamado y se lo ha contado todo.  
  
Shuichi: - ya lo sé, pero es culpa mía, se me olvidó que habíamos quedado hoy y por mi culpa no hemos acabado a tiempo.  
  
Hiro: - Yuki te conoce. Seguro que sabe que estabas tan nervioso y que por eso las canciones no te salían a la primera.  
  
Shuichi: - ya lo sé, por eso me da tanta rabia, siempre me pasa lo mismo, sólo espero que no esté muy enfadado conmigo.  
  
Ryuichi: - vamos Shu-chan, no me gusta verte tan triste y preocupado – dijo en tono triste – a Kumagoro tampoco.  
  
El conejito rosa apareció delante de Shu-chan, sobresaltándolo a la vez que sonreía, su amigo parecía muy infantil, a veces, pero tenía muy buen corazón y con el al lado nunca se estaba triste por mucho tiempo.  
  
Después de dejar a Ryuichi y a Hiro juntos en casa y a Suguru en la suya, K acompañó a Shuichi hasta el ligar donde vivía con el escritor, dejándolo en el portal.  
  
Mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a casa se encontró con un desconocido que lo sobresaltó y después asustó, este se le tiró encima, literalmente e intentó robarle. Shuichi lo esquivó, pero tropezó con el escalón y cayó. Al darse cuenta del ruido que hicieron y de que era un cantante famoso, antes de marcharse lo apuñaló, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.  
  
Despertó dolorido y mareado, no se acordaba de nada, hasta que al intentar incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba herido, en la escalera, solo y empezó a asustarse.  
  
Shuichi: - debo llegar a casa, Yuki me podrá ayudar.  
  
Mientras se ponía en pie, notó que las piernas le flaqueaban y se sujetó a la barandilla de la escalera y apretando los dientes comenzó a subir.  
  
Shuichi: - Yuki, Yuki me está esperando, si llego más tarde se enfadará.  
  
Ya en frente de la puerta y con las llaves en la mano, la abrió.  
  
Yuki estaba en su estudio escribiendo su nueva novela cuando oyó la puesta cerrarse.  
  
Yuki: - Shuichi, eres un baka ¿cómo es que has tardado tanto?  
  
Al ver que no contestaba se levantó y se dirigió al comedor en donde encontró a Shuichi muy pálido apoyándose en la pared.  
  
Yuki: ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿que te pasa?  
  
Al ir a acercarse a él, este cae desmayado al suelo.  
  
Yuki: - Shuichi, Shuichi ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué te ha pasado? – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
Notó como su mano se mojaba y al vérsela manchada de sangre gritó.  
  
Yuki: SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..........  
  
Fin del primer capítulo, espero que les guste. 


End file.
